


Equipero

by Meri



Series: Equipero Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: AU, Forced Marriage, M/M, pre-HBP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-01
Updated: 2004-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meri/pseuds/Meri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Snape have to get married. Snape has expectations, Harry disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equipero

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I acknowledge that I'm using the characters and world created by J K Rowling without her permission. I do this out of love for said characters and world. I am not making any kind of profit from my writing.
> 
>  **Notes:** Thanks so much to Smara and especially Isis for above and beyond story beta, and to Marcelle for a stellar edit. Any mistakes after that are my own.

"All right, Mr. Potter," Snape said as he closed the door behind him with a dreadful thud. He turned to glower menacingly at Harry. His wedding robes flowed around him in a graceful black swirl.

With a determined effort, Harry forced down his urge to panic.

"The toilet is through there," Snape continued. One long potion-stained finger pointed toward a closed door. "Go in there, drink the potion on the counter and get undressed."

Just like that, Harry thought with a shiver of disbelief. His heart pounded as he stared at Snape. "Why?"

Eyes filled with disgust, lip curling up in a snarl, Snape looked at him as if he were dim-witted. "I think even someone as moronic as you must understand that this travesty of a..." Snape appeared to be searching for an epithet. "This _marriage_ must be consummated and the bond formed before it will be effective."

"Insulting my intelligence is probably not the best way to start things." With difficulty, Harry kept his voice calm. He didn't want to argue over insults; there were larger issues to worry about.

"Don't expect simply because we're married that I shall change my treatment of you, boy." Snape's expression was uglier than usual. "I don't like you."

"Oh, and I love you so much," Harry said through his bared teeth. "You're my idea of a dream spouse."

"Whatever you might think of me, and really, I don't care at all what it is, we must consummate the marriage or all of this will have been for naught."

"I got that part. The part I didn't understand was what I'm supposed to be preparing for." Not quite true, but he wasn't going to give in without a fight. Anticipation and fury strung together in his gut and he felt the bit of cake he'd eaten threaten to come back up.

Snape's face went red with rage. "You will do as you're told. Go in there and drink the potion I've prepared for you."

"And if I don't? What do you think you can do about it?"

"You will do this, now." Snape's tone was hard.

He sounded as though he expected to be obeyed without question; Harry, however, had made a career of disobeying him, and wasn't going to stop now. "What does it do?"

As he watched, a slight flush came over Snape's face, nearly making Harry laugh out loud. It didn't last, and Snape's expression hardened. "It will clean you out and prepare you for what we're going to do."

"And what would that be?" Harry asked, cheekily.

"I thought you understood," said Snape, smiling unpleasantly. "I'm going to fuck you."

Outrage poured through Harry like acid. He could not believe Snape had had the audacity to say it out loud like that, as if he were making all the decisions. "No. You are not."

Snape hardened his stare and a ugly smile stretched across his thin lips. "Oh, but I am, Mr. Potter."

"Not a chance." Harry folded his arms over his chest, and shook his head.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for insolence," Snape sneered at him.

Harry had to wonder if Snape actually thought that would work better now than it did in the classroom. "Take all the points you want. I'm not going to let you fuck me."

"Why not?" Snape demanded.

"I'm not gay. Even if I were, I can guarantee that I wouldn't be the one taking it from you."

Snape seemed almost insulted by the declaration. "If you're afraid I will hurt you--"

"That hadn't occurred to me. But now that you mention it." Harry glanced pointedly toward Snape's groin, hidden beneath his robes and suppressed a shudder. "I'm short and narrow through the hips. No matter how small you are, you're not going to stick that in me without it hurting."

"I admit there is some pain involved the first time--"

"I've never allowed anyone to hurt me without putting up a fight. I am not going to start now." Without much hope for compromise, Harry forged onward anyway. "Besides, why can't I fuck you?"

Snape looked flabbergasted by the suggestion. "Certainly not. I'm your teacher."

"Not anymore. Now, you're my husband. For life and with no divorce." If he hadn't known it was absolutely necessary to save Snape's life, he would never have even considered agreeing to this in the first place. Even now, the whole marriage thing still had an air of unreality to it. "Why would you think I'd submit, especially if you won't?"

"You're younger. It's more natural that you submit to me." It must have occurred to Snape how preposterous that sounded, because he tilted his head and actually _looked_ at Harry. "Nothing is ever easy with you, is it?"

"If I let you dominate me now, you'll do it forever." Wouldn't _that_ make life ghastly, Harry thought. "I know something about how this is done. Do you?"

That seemed to take Snape aback; whether it was that Harry had dared to ask, or that Snape hadn't considered the possibility, Harry didn't know. Snape cleared his throat. "I have some knowledge of what to do."

"Theoretical or practical? Because if it's only theoretical, then it's not any better than what I know." Harry smiled what he hoped was a sexy smile. "I will try to make it good for you."

"I have more practical knowledge of other kinds. I'm quite certain it will be sufficient to your needs." Something about the way Snape said that made Harry wonder just how much, or how little experience Snape had. Given what he looked like.

"Oh, really? Shall we compare notes?" Harry was bluffing, and praying it wasn't obvious. His experience with women wasn't much greater than his nonexistent experience with men. He had, however, done his homework on the guy sex issue. Aside from the books he'd read, he'd talked to Dean and Neville, both of whom were more than happy to give him some pointers on what to do.

"We don't have time to argue about this all night. I'd like to get it over with. Why don't you ever do what you were told to do?" Snape asked, sounding even more annoyed.

"I am not going to be your bloody bottom boy for the rest of my life."

"I can force you." Snape's shoulders were stiff, his body coiled with tension. Like a snake, ready to strike.

Under normal circumstances, Harry might have been intimidated, but he couldn't give in on this. "You don't have your wand."

Snape's expression turned into a sneer. "Nor do you."

Dumbledore had confiscated both wands before he'd allowed them to leave together. It probably hadn't been a bad idea, Harry conceded.

"Do you really want to start your marriage to me with rape?" Harry asked, a bit of trepidation twisting through him at Snape's look. "That's what it would be."

Some of the menace bled out of Snape's face, and his expression turned calculating. "This has to be done. What do you want to let me do it?"

"A bribe? How Slytherin of you." Amused, Harry grinned, but sobered quickly as reality hit him again. "Unfortunately, anything you can give me won't be enough. We're in this for the rest of our lives."

"In all likelihood, you and I won't live past the next few weeks to make this..." he paused, grimacing as though the words were sour in his mouth, "...relationship work, anyway."

"What if we do? What happens if we live? I'm going to kill Voldemort," Harry said, more confidently than he actually felt.

Snape winced at the name, but he appeared to consider what Harry had said. "I concede that you may have a point."

Now that was a first, Harry thought, surprised that Snape would concede anything.

"Even if this arrangement lasts indefinitely, we still have the same problem. I am no more a bottom than you are."

Tilting his head, Harry regarded him. He'd never considered Snape's sexuality before and it occurred to him that perhaps he should have done. "Are you gay?"

Harry half expected Snape to explode at the question, but he just shook his head. "I hadn't thought of myself as such, no."

"So--" Harry felt his face heat and he swallowed back his unease. "Does it say how we have to consummate this...marriage?"

"I'm afraid it must be penetrative sex." Snape's tone was filled with his obvious distaste. "One of us must submit to the other. I think--"

"Yeah, I know. It should be me." Harry pushed away his frustration with a deep sigh. "Why don't we flip a coin to see who the lucky guy is?"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Snape said warningly.

Harry forced a smile as he tried hard to reign in his annoyance. "It would be fair."

"Life," Snape said, "is not fair."

Too bad Harry knew all about that one already. And all things considered, he was not impressed. "Then you go drink that potion, and let me fuck you."

Resignation showed on Snape's face. "Do you have a coin?"

With shaking fingers, Harry touched the coin Ron had given him for luck this afternoon. He could just imagine Ron's reaction to finding out how his good luck token had been used. The thought cheered him for a moment.

"You know," said Harry, "since neither of us wants to give in, we should both get a go at it." At Snape's raised eyebrow, Harry went on, "How about the winner goes first, and the loser does it next?"

"You think a lot of my stamina, don't you, boy?"

Harry's nerves were starting to fray and he squared his shoulders again. "Stop calling me boy. I don't like it."

"That's too bad. You are a boy to me." Snape looked down the considerable length of his nose as he sneered. "I, however, am not a boy, and I doubt I'll be available to you more than once tonight."

"Tomorrow morning, then? Before class?" Harry wasn't going to let it go until he had some kind of agreement. He would ask for it in writing if he thought Snape wouldn't hex him into next week for his insolence.

It didn't seem possible, but Snape's sneer got uglier. "Oh, just how I wanted to spend my morning."

Harry folded his arms over his chest and glared right back at him. "If you fuck me tonight, then I fuck you in the morning. Or visa versa. Promise me."

"Are my promises worth so much?" Snape asked with another sneer. "Would you trust me to keep it?"

"I wouldn't have married you in the first place if I didn't think I could trust you." Harry tried to sound like he meant it. Which he did.

"Stupid Gryffindor." He gave Harry a mocking look. "I could promise tonight and refuse in the morning."

"But you won't, will you? Not if you promise." He knew Snape had his own sense of honor. It might not always match Harry's, but it existed.

"Dumbledore made you do this." Snape waved a hand between them. "Merlin only knows why you bothered."

"Because it will save your life and make mine that much easier."

Snape's look was incredulous. "Be that as it may, if you agreed willingly, I find it hard to credit that you are being so obstinate now. Why won't you simply do as you are told?"

Annoyed again by Snape's tone, Harry sneered back at him. "Because I'm stuck with you for the next who knows how many years. This isn't going to be easy no matter what happens. Do I have your promise?"

"Yes. You have my promise," Snape said, his shoulders slumping. "Toss your coin." He sounded defeated. Enough so that Harry could almost feel sorry for him, right up until he considered how arrogant Snape had been about everything and how hard he'd had to fight for any consideration.

With a sigh of suppressed frustration, Harry held up the galleon and showed Snape both sides of it. "You call it."

"Dragons," Snape said and closed his eyes.

Harry tossed the coin into the air and let it fall to the floor. It bounced up and then settled; they both peered down at it.

Dragons.

Harry felt sick.

Snape breathed out a relieved-sounding breath. "I will endeavor not to hurt you."

Well, that was certainly reassuring, thought Harry, trying not to let his encroaching terror overwhelm him. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Theoretically. I have some experience with women. I'm assuming you will enjoy it."

As much as it annoyed him to need to, he wanted to hear Snape say it again. "You'll let me fuck you in the morning?"

For a moment, Snape's expression was mutinous, but then he sighed and looked at Harry, nodding. "It is against my better judgment, but I shall do so."

Harry took a deep breath and started to move toward the toilet. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

A suspicious look played over Snape's face. "Just like that?"

"I lost the toss, you get to go first." Harry leaned on the door jamb and folded his arms across his chest. "Am I missing something here?"

He shook his head. "No. I just expected--"

"That I had no honor?" Harry snapped, cutting him off. "That after I lost, I'd still fight you?"

"I--" Snape stopped and glanced away. "I didn't expect you to give in so gracefully."

"I wasn't going to go meekly into this--"

Snape actually smiled. "There is nothing about you that is meek."

"Exactly," said Harry, ridiculously pleased at Snape's acknowledgement. "Why would you think I'd be meek about sex, then?"

"I could only hope that your inexperience...."

"I'm not inexperienced--" At Snape's hard look he amended, "Not completely. I've been with women." Two. One time each. "Never assume anything about me. I know what I want and what I don't want."

"I don't want to stand here all night and talk," Snape huffed.

"I was going." Harry tamped down his fear and closed the door behind him. For a moment he rested his head on the cool tiles, concentrating on breathing and being calm. His hand trembled as he picked up the potion and drank it down in one gulp. It didn't taste nearly as bad as most of Snape's concoctions did, for which he was grateful. After a moment, it made his insides feel empty. He didn't want to think about why.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he hurried out and was dismayed that he looked every bit as terrified as he felt.

When Harry reentered the sitting room, he saw that Snape had gone into the bedroom. He was in the bed, undressed, and sitting up against some pillows. Harry stopped just inside the bedroom, frozen for a moment.

"You are not going to get far, standing there with all of your clothes on."

"I know." Harry felt his face heat at the idea that he was going to have to strip in front of Snape. "Put out the light, would you?"

"Why?" Snape asked, sounding amused.

"I don't feel like putting on a show for you." The very thought of Snape watching him was enough to make the butterflies in his stomach turn into killer bees.

For a moment, Snape looked like he might want to draw out the torture, but instead he sighed. "Just get undressed and get into bed."

"Fine." Angry and embarrassed, Harry steeled himself. Determined not to let anything he was feeling show, Harry took off all of his clothes and dumped them on the floor.

When he looked up, Snape was looking at him with something in his gaze that Harry couldn't interpret. It made him nervous.

Trying not to let any of his awkwardness show, Harry moved quickly to the other side of the bed, and climbed onto it, sitting in the middle cross legged, with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked right at Snape, daring him to say something unpleasant. "What?"

"I'm surprised...." Snape's face flushed again.

That Snape could blush so badly made him seem a bit more human to Harry. "What are you surprised about? That I'm so skinny?"

"Actually, no. Not that at all." Snape's lips twitched as if he found that amusing. "You're an attractive young man."

"You don't have to lie to me, Professor." Harry frowned at him, even more annoyed that Snape had tried so obvious a tactic. "I'm a sure thing. Tonight anyway."

"Tomorrow morning as well, if you've still a mind to do so." Snape said it as if he hoped Harry would not want to go through with it.

Which was not going to happen. Assuming he lived through tonight. "Oh, that part is a definite."

"We should get started," Snape said, but he didn't sound any more ready than Harry felt.

Free floating nervousness turned to outright fear, but Harry knew there was no going back now. "Uh...." He stopped, his face flushing. "Uh...."

"As always, Mr. Potter, you are so eloquent." It seemed to Harry that Snape's sneer wasn't quite as nasty as it had been. Maybe Snape was as nervous as he was.

The thought put some courage back in his blood. "You know, now is not the time for insults."

"I can't think of a better time," Snape said. "Stop complaining. I've heard enough of it."  
Disbelievingly, Harry just stared at him. "Good God, you're about to fuck me and you can't think of anything other than insults?"

"I tried to compliment you and you threw it back in my face," Snape snarled, his face going red. "What would you have me say, for Merlin's sake?"

He had been pretty ungracious about the compliment, Harry realized. This obviously wasn't any easier for Snape than it was for him. "Fuck. I'm sorry. I--"

"Don't apologize." Snape tossed the covers off and stalked naked through the door and into the sitting room.

Harry sighed in relief at the reprieve, no matter how brief it might turn out to be. He glanced after Snape, watching him move in and out of sight. The part of him that wasn't actively scared to death was pleased to note that Snape had a fairly nice body. Scarred though it was. He was pale and thin, but with wiry muscles wrapped around his bones making him look tough, rather than fragile.

Even if he wasn't attracted to men per se, Harry decided that touching Snape might not be so bad. Maybe it was that he didn't have a choice, or maybe there was something about Snape's body that appealed to him. He was relieved that he wasn't completely repulsed. Something about the way he moved ....

When Snape came back, he was carrying a bottle and two glasses. "This may help," he said as he set the crystal tumblers and whiskey on the bedside table.

"Good idea." Harry was ready to try anything. He knew that if he didn't relax, this was going to be infinitely worse than it already was.

While Snape was pouring, Harry took another look at him. His chest was well defined, better than Harry would have thought given Snape's general thinness. A smattering of dark hairs across his chest narrowed into a line that went down his belly and then thickened again at his groin. Below that, Snape was long and thick. A tremor of barely suppressed terror slithered down Harry's spine. He could not imagine how that could fit inside him without splitting him open.

As if he could feel Harry's eyes on him, Snape turned around and held his gaze. "Do you have a problem, Mr. Potter?"

"I have several, Professor." Harry fought a blush and lost, rather badly.

Snape settled back against the pillows and raised one of the glasses to his lips. "I don't care about your problems," Snape said, sounding annoyed. "I most assuredly do not care to be called Professor while I'm in bed with you. You may call me Severus in this room, if you please."

"Thanks ever so much. Severus," he snapped. "Are you going to give me some of that?"

Snape took another sip and regarded him for several moments. "Come and sit next to me."

It would have delighted Harry to refuse, just to challenge that tone of Snape's, but he knew it would be an exercise in futility. With an inward sigh he did as he was asked, settling beside Snape, careful not to touch him.

He jumped, startled, as Snape's arm slid along his waist and gathered him closer, so that their bodies were touching along one side.

With his other hand, Snape handed him a glass of gold liquid. "Sip it slowly," Snape said.

For several long moments, Harry sipped at the whisky, trying to relax against Snape's side. He was acutely aware that he and Snape were naked and in bed together, and even more aware of what was going to happen between them.

Snape's fingers moved innocuously on his skin, touching him along his arm, down his back, seemingly anywhere he could reach. The touch was utterly gentle and, much to his dismay, Harry liked it.

"Relax, Potter." Snape's voice had taken on a seductive low tenor that played nicely along Harry's tightly strung nerves.

"Call me Harry." He surprised himself with the request. "If 'Professor' is inappropriate, then Mr. Potter must be as well."

"Your point, Mr.-- Harry." Snape sounded amused. "Do you know what we're going to do here?"

"Beyond you fucking me, you mean?" Just saying the words tightened Harry's gut. "Dumbledore explained it to me."

"Ah, of course he did." Snape sighed.

"You agreed as well," Harry reminded him.

"I had little choice, if you'll remember. The idea of being tortured to death by the Dark Lord or one of his minions made me quick to agree to anything less onerous. Even you." Snape turned his penetrating gaze onto Harry. "What I don't understand is why you would agree."

"I told you before. It will free us both." Hermione had found some obscure passage in an even more obscure book that had said this particular marriage bond would take precedence over any other bonds they might have. That included each of their bonds with Voldemort. It had seemed like a good idea to Harry.

"You didn't have to agree." Snape's voice was quiet, soft.

It sounded like thanks. That pleased Harry more than he was going to admit. "I know. As much as I might have wished for another choice, there wasn't one. I'm not going to let someone else die when I can do something to save them, even this, and even you."

"Even me? What a very noble, self- sacrificing Gryffindor you are."

"Stop it! I just lost someone else I loved and--" Harry's voice cracked. His heart jolted remembering Molly Weasley's funeral the previous week. And then all the other people he'd loved who'd gone before her. A lump invaded his throat and he pushed the words out beyond it. "Don't you understand? I can't let anyone else die. I can't."

"Harry--"

With a deep, shuddering breath, Harry fought back the emotions trying to overwhelm him. "Please," he said, his voice more steady. "I could do this to help you. And I wanted to. But we need to be in this together or we'll be miserable."

"Do you really think we won't be anyway?" Snape's voice betrayed his own skepticism.

"I think we might be able to make it work. If we're both willing to compromise, at least a little." Harry took another breath and tried to let some of the tension go. "I want to."

"You're being very mature about this." There was no mocking or scorn in Snape's voice. Perhaps there was even some respect.

Harry forced out a chuckle. "It probably hasn't hit me yet."

"When this is done, we will most certainly be in this together. Forever." Snape's tone had a definite bitter note to it.

"I know. A life bond can't be undone." Harry shivered. Despite his resolve, the prospect was daunting. "So, maybe we should get to it."

"Come here," Snape said, holding his arms open.

Harry moved forward, his heart pounding wildly. Once again, he was held close, and he breathed in the scent of Snape. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but Snape smelled good, like some exotic spice. Without really meaning to, he leaned into Snape's warmth, and was handed his glass. He took a sip.

"Relax, Harry." Snape's voice was warm and dark and soft with promise.

He felt it slide over him nicely and he closed his eyes, taking another sip and letting the whiskey relax him.

"Don't fall asleep," Snape's deep voice purred in his ear. "We've not even started yet."

A moment of panic washed over him, and he raised his head, only inches from Snape's face. Long fingers touched his jaw, moving his head aside, and Snape nuzzled the bare skin where Harry's neck joined his shoulder.

It felt good, and Harry nearly purred himself. Tenderness from Snape surprised him, and Harry lapped it up, letting himself revel in it. With a nervous giggle Harry leaned closer, arching his neck, and hoping Snape would continue.

When Snape raised his head, Harry wanted to protest. He didn't want Snape to stop. Indeed, he turned his head to say so, and Snape caught his mouth in a deep kiss.

It startled Harry enough that he didn't react right away. After another few seconds, he relaxed into it, opening his mouth and inviting Snape's tongue in. Shards of heat sparkled into him with each stroke of Snape's tongue over his.

Snape kissed him slowly, his lips moving against Harry's with great gentleness. It was sweet and warm and something Harry needed in the way dry earth needs rain. He moaned into Snape's mouth.

It never occurred to him that he might like kissing Snape, that Snape's kiss could intoxicate him so much that he'd want to keep doing it forever. He never would have guessed at the thoroughness and ease with which Snape conquered him. Dazzled, Harry raised a hand to Snape's hair, finding it soft rather than oily as he had expected.

Snape deepened the kiss, his lips pressing harder, his tongue stroking faster along Harry's. Part of Harry could not believe he was kissing Snape at all and part of him wanted it to go on and on and never end.

As he surrendered to the kisses, Harry was pushed backward, flat on the bed, and Snape's naked body settled over him, all hard angles and arousal. His first instinct was to panic, to push Snape off, but Snape's mouth distracted him. By the time he remembered what he was supposed to be doing, Snape was kissing down his chest, and Harry didn't want him to stop ever again.

The sensations Snape's touch created washed through Harry, igniting desire and robbing him of thought. Even as he wanted more, he wondered that he could be enjoying Snape's ministrations at all.

"Please," Harry moaned. "Oh, please."

Unable to control himself, he writhed with every stroke of tongue and press of lips, his mind slowly giving way as pure sensation took over. Snape took his time, deliciously torturing Harry and then backing off only to start again an inch removed from where he'd been.

No one could survive Snape's mouth, Harry was sure of it. He was long past the point of begging. His limbs trembling with unfulfilled desire, he cried out, his back arching, moaning pitifully. And still Snape denied him.

When mercy arrived, in the form of Snape's glorious mouth on his swollen flesh, Harry cried out again, unable to form even words of gratitude for the blessed relief. He came hard. It went on and on and on. He'd never had to wait so long for his pleasure and it had never been so worth it. Orgasm left him weak and sated as he'd never been before, unable to catch his breath.

Vaguely he was aware that Snape had rolled him onto his belly and pushed his thighs apart, but he was too busy trying to draw enough oxygen into his lungs to worry a great deal about what else Snape might be doing -- right up until Snape licked up the entire length of his back in one go.

Little sparks of pleasure ignited along Harry's spine and he moved backward into it, moaning. "Wow," Harry breathed out, feeling the heat of arousal start to pool inside him again. "Do that again."

"Oh, I intend to." Snape sounded quite smug. "That, and much more."

Before Harry's muddled brain could think of something else to say, Snape licked down his back. And he didn't stop. No, he pulled Harry's hips forward and up, then parted his cheeks, his tongue continuing into Harry's crease.

The pleasure of that single caress short-circuited Harry's mind and he moaned so loudly it could have been taken for a scream. Part of him was hyperventilating at what was happening, the ignominious position he was in with his arse in the air and his face in the bedding. Most of him, however, couldn't be bothered to care about anything other the absolutely amazing sensations ripping through him from Snape's dexterous tongue. Harry knew he was going to come and soon, but as his body started to make that final climb, Snape pulled away.

"Bastard," Harry hissed, shaking with frustration. "Don't you dare stop now. Don't you dare."

"You are in no position to be giving me orders."

He couldn't summon the strength to be angry. All Harry wanted was the resumption of that wonderful caress. "Please," he begged. He could hear the need in his voice; maybe it would make a dent in Snape's cruelty.

"All in good time, Harry." Snape laughed. "Accio lubricant."

Harry thought about lifting his head to complain or beg or _something_ , but his body was still vibrating with arousal. There wasn't enough energy for anything other than the struggle to keep breathing.

A slick finger touched him gently, pushing in just a bit, and then stopping. Startled, Harry wasn't sure what to make of it. Before he could decide, Snape's finger slid in all the way, and he grunted at the sudden intrusion and the full sensation. As it curved inside him, it caught the edge of something that sent a shock of electricity through his whole body.

"Oh God. Do that again," Harry ordered. Not that he was sure he _liked_ that sensation, but he had to feel that again before he could decide.

Snape chuckled and crooked his finger once again. As a shock jolted through him, Harry moaned in approval. Yes, he decided, he liked that feeling. For a while, Snape seemed content to continue that, but when Harry was starting to get into the rhythm, Snape stopped and pulled it out.

"What?" Harry looked back, displeased with this turn of events. "Put it back."

"Patience." Snape patted his hip.

When Snape did not keep him waiting for his pleasure, Harry smiled gratefully into the pillow. He got used to more fingers inside him, enjoying it, even as he knew what he was being prepared for. It felt too good to argue about and he wasn't going to ruin it with worry. His body willingly accommodated each new intrusion and after a moment or two, the pleasure returned and then doubled. He couldn't help squirming into each movement, surprised at the bliss Snape was creating so effortlessly. Moaning softly, he pushed back, wanting more.

Snape rewarded his enthusiasm with flicks of pleasure that promised darker and bigger treats still waiting for him.

Harry was on the cusp of something huge, something that could be more wonderful that anything he'd ever known or more awful. He wanted it and he prayed Snape would relieve the unbearable tension that surrounded them.

"Please," he pleaded, knowing what he wanted, and that he would die without it, and soon. "Oh, please."

Nothing he did hurried Snape, not begging, not thrusting, not whimpering. All of which Harry willingly did, and which only seemed to amuse Snape further. Harry was ready to explode with the pressure building inside him, the anticipation of what he knew was going to happen, and the arousal that had not been satisfied yet.

Finally, finally, Snape eased into him, smoothing his hands down Harry's back and sides.

It hurt. Not unbearably, but enough to cut through some of his arousal. Snape's hands on his sides were a comfort, a welcome distraction from the pain.

"Breathe out, hard," Snape whispered, his voice low and strained. "Push back against me. It should help with the discomfort."

Harry grunted and did as he was told. Thankfully, the pain eased a bit. Behind him, Snape stayed still, sweat dripping from his skin onto Harry's, then sliding unpleasantly down his thigh.

It seemed like it took forever, but finally Harry felt something inside him give, and Snape slid the rest of the way in. Snape pulled back out, almost all the way out before pushing back into him. With a gasp, Harry tried not to shrink away as his already abused internal muscles were further stretched.

After another stroke or two, his body adjusted to the invasion. It wasn't wholly comfortable, but Harry supposed he could take it now. Snape seemed to realize that and he began to move on him, changing the angle slightly with each thrust.

"Say the spell, Harry." Snape panted after he'd moved in and out a few more times. "Pronounce it clearly."

Harry concentrated on reciting the spell that would bind him to Snape, saying each word slowly and enunciating the Latin as perfectly as he could. The words themselves were simple: I bind myself to thee, Severus Snape, before all others and for all time. The last word was said on a gasp, just as Snape managed to find that spot inside him that put magic in his veins.

"Yes. There. Exactly there." Harry pressed back into him, hoping, praying Snape would find it again. He did and Harry whimpered. It felt too intense, too good to be real.

Behind him, he heard Snape wheezing out the spell. Each word was punctuated by a forward thrust and Harry lost track of it in the pleasure that jolted through him. In a short time, he was back on the knife's edge, waiting, wanting, needing release that never seemed to happen.

Snape's hand found him, stroking in time with his thrusts. It was all Harry needed. He knew he was screaming, but nothing mattered beyond the ecstasy that Snape was giving him. The pleasure was like fire pushing through him, burning him from the inside out and he went down in the flames of it, knowing he would not survive it and knowing it would be worth the price.

Some time later, Harry opened his eyes to see a very smug expression on Snape's face. Well, he conceded, Snape had a right to a certain amount of pride for a job well done.

"Are you all right?" Snape asked, still smirking.

"Not sure," Harry panted. "Am I alive?"

Snape laughed and pushed the wet fringe off his forehead in a tender gesture. "Your scar has faded."

Surprised, Harry reached up to touch it. Pleased by the flatness of the scar, he concentrated for a moment. "I don't feel him in the back of my head anymore." He pushed himself to a sitting position, trying to not wince at the soreness. "What about you?"

Snape held out his left arm. "It's not gone, but it no longer hurts. I suspect it's simply an ugly tattoo now."

"I hope so." Harry closed his eyes and concentrated again, this time on Snape. "I can feel your presence."

Snape nodded. "I can sense you as well. Do not push, or you will enter my mind."

Harry gave him a nasty look. "I wouldn't do that."

"You are not known for respecting other people's privacy." God, Snape could sound awful prissy when he wanted to. At least he wasn't still yelling about it, which Harry supposed was an improvement.

"I was fifteen. Are you ever going to let me forget that?"

"Probably not." Snape smirked at him and leaned down to retrieve the duvet. He pulled it up and settled into the bed.

"Is that it?" Harry could not believe Snape was just going to go to sleep. "Don't you care that we've broken Voldemort's hold over us?"

"I'm quite grateful. Tomorrow, I shall be sure to thank you properly." Snape yawned. "For right now, I am going to sleep. You should, too." He leaned over and pulled Harry close, nuzzling his ear.

Harry shivered pleasantly at the affectionate gesture. "I don't want to go to bed now. I'm not sleepy. I need to know what is going to happen."

"Your immediate future is to get up tomorrow morning, fuck me if you wish and then go to class. Just like any other day," Snape said, not even opening his eyes.

"Or maybe I'll take the easy road and let you fuck me again. That was brilliant, by the way." Harry smirked as Snape's eyes popped open and a series of emotions played across his face.

A warm feeling invaded Harry's chest. Maybe, he thought, they might have a shot at this after all. "It was never about that."

"I did realize that." Snape considered him a moment. "However, you are not my equal."

If the words had been said in a mean-spirited or sneering manner, he might have taken offense. "Perhaps not yet," Harry said. "But there will come a time when I will be."

"I have no doubt about that. But it will not happen for some time." Snape sighed and met his eyes. "You don't have to fight so hard."

Harry thought about that. It had been more than worth the effort and he hoped he would be reaping the rewards for a long time. "Maybe not the next time, but this time...."

With a nod, Snape settled back into the bed and pulled Harry closer. "Go to sleep."

As Harry snuggled against him, finding a comfortable spot to settle in, he felt an unexpected wave of tenderness for Snape wash over him, and he pressed a kiss to Snape's mouth. "All right."

Snape sighed and his breathing became even. After a couple of moments, Harry fell asleep, too.

\--finis   
October 2004


End file.
